Sonny With a Chance of Sadness
by MohaveAmazing
Summary: Sonny is hiding a dark secret, until Chad finds out then everything breaks loose. Channy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Munroe

**Kent, my idiotic step-dad, slapped me on the face for the thousandth time this week. I knew this time it was going to leave a bruise though. How do I explain this and all the other little cuts and bruises all over my body? Clumsy? Yeah, that's a good one. I pushed him away as he tried to hit me again. I grabbed my bag, and ran out the door and into the car where my mom was waiting to take me to the So Random set. She didn't ask how I got the marks all over my body-she never did.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

I walked into the cafeteria, and noticed the back of Sonny. She had cuts and bruises down her arm, that girl was _so _clumsy. She turned around, and I stopped myself from gasping. She had a huge bruise on the side of her cheek. I walked up to her.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"I, uh, ran into a door. You know, clumsy, clumsy me." She said, laughing uncomfortably at herself.

"Oh," was all I said, I could tell she was lying, I always could. It was a connection we had. I loved her, but I could never tell her that. Could I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

I sat on the couch watching reruns of Sonny on So Random. I am gonna tell her. I decided, I need to tell her I love her. We had a deal, we'd been secret best friends. She gave me her house key, and we would sit in her room and talk for hours about everything before her step-dad got home. She always seemed scared of her step-dad, I never knew why though, he seemed nice. I drove to her house, and I heard yelling, They had their curtains open a little, and I could see in the window, Sonny's beautiful brown eyes were wide with fear, and Kent was waving a knife around yelling at her. He was about to cut her when I ran into the house, and tackled him. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and my eyes were closing.

**Sonny Munroe**

I watched Chad tackle Kent. I loved him, I knew at that moment. I love him more then anyone. I screamed when I saw the knife in his arm. I quickly called 911 and before I knew it I was in the hospital waiting room, biting my nails.

"Ms. Munroe? He's awake, now." The doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

I smiled as she walked in. She didn't smile. She looked sad.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Me?" She said, "You're the one who was stabbed." She walked over and sat beside me on the bed.

"He did all that to you, didn't he?" I said, looking at her arm. She hesitated but nodded. She couldn't lie to me.

"Why were you there?" She asked.

"I came over to tell you that….Sonny Munroe, I love you." I said. She looked shocked then backed out of the room. That hurt worse than being stabbed.

**Sonny Munroe**

"_I love you, I love you, I love you" _Chad's voice echoed in my brain. I loved him too, he saved my life. But maybe it was only lust. I watched him walk around with a different girl on his arm each week, I wouldn't live if he wanted a different girl on his arm, instead of me. I couldn't take the hurt. I took a napkin from the cafeteria, and wrote my feelings on it. I then placed it on his sleeping form kissing him on the forehead. I went back home, only to get hurt by Kent some more before he passed out in a drunken stupor on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad Dylan Cooper

**I woke up with a napkin on my stomach, I started to throw it away, but I saw words scrawled on it, in Sonny's handwriting.**

_**I love you too, but, I…can't , I know next week you'll find another girl, and I wouldn't be able to handle the hurt. We should probably just stay friends. Love, Sonny **_

**I pressed the nurse button repeatedly, "CDC needs his cell phone!" I screamed, and they finally brought it to me. I quickly dialed Sonny's phone number which I memorized when she first gave it to me. **

"**Chad." She said, sleepily, but not mad.**

"**Sonny, I got your note, I won't hurt you. I promise."**

"**Promise?" **

"**I promise." I repeated.**

"**Meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow?" She asked.**

"**Fine." I said.**

"**Fine." She said.**

"**Good." I said.**

"**Good." She said.**

"**So…we're good, then?" I asked.**

"**Oh we're **_**so**_** good." She said, then hung up.**

*******

**It had been three days since I talked to Sonny last, on the phone, in the hospital. I guess she's mad at me for something. God, why does she make me want her so badly. I walked into the cafeteria, and grabbed a water, and noticed a magazine with Sonny's face on it. I picked it up, and read what it said under her face. SO RANDOM'S, SONNY MUNROE UNCONCIOUS FOR TWO DAYS NOW.**

"**Shit." I cussed, and dropped the water and magazine, and ran out to my car.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chad Dylan Cooper

Sonny had been unconscious this whole time and there I was thinking bad things about the girl, I am so horrible. I ran into the hospital, and straight up to the nurse. ANNA, her name-tag said. She looked young and flabbergasted to see me.

"Wow…Chad Dylan Cooper… You must be here to see Sonny, can you believe it her step-dad slams her head up against the table, and then leaves! Her mom is so upset." she said.

"Is that what happened?" I asked, she nodded, "What room?" I said, pointing behind me at the rows of doors.

"Room 20, she just woke up, her mom is talking to her, but-" the nurse started, but I was already running to Sonny's room. When I was outside the door, I stopped, and took a breath, I could hear voices inside. I knocked, then walked in. Sonny was looking out a window with her back to me. Her mom was sitting on a small loveseat, she looked tired. Sonny turned around, and her eyes got huge.

"Ohmygosh! Your Chad Dylan Cooper, Mom! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" She exclaimed.

"Sonny, I told you-" Her mom started but then sighed and stopped.

"Sonny, I have known you for, like a year, don't pretend to be a fan girl." I said.

"She doesn't remember ever meeting you. She thinks she is still living in Wisconsin. She won't even believe anything I say." Her mom sighed. "I am gonna go get some coffee." She said then left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I just wanna say thanks to the reviewers, and am going to continue the story now, I hope you guys enjoy. (: **

**Disclamer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Duh.**

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

Sonny just continued to stare at me in awe. I heard the door close behind me, then Sonny turned around.

"So, what my mom said is true?" She asked staring out the window.

"Well, if she said that you're a star in So Random!, and you don't live in Wisconsin, then yes, it's true," I said, then I heard the door open.

"Ohemgee! Sonny, what- what are _you _doing here, Chad," Tawni said, glaring at me. All the other So Random freaks were there, too.

"Just leaving," I lied and walked out.

**Sonny Munroe**

"You're the star of So Random!"

"You don't live in Wisconsin"

"We don't converse with the Mackenzie Falls Freaks"

"I don't even know why Chad was here"

_I do. I know why._ I finally got a free moment alone, and I raced to Chad's dressing room.

"I want my latte! Where. Is. My. Latte!" I heard yelling inside, I slipped inside, just as Chad was slamming his phone shut.

"What do you want, Munroe?" He asked, barely looking at me.

"I was just walking by, and I heard-"

"You just happened to be walking around on the Mackenzie Falls side of the studio?" He asked.

"Um, Yeah, I just…." I looked around, to make sure no one was around.

"What is it, Munroe?" He said, looking at me with icy blue eyes.

"Mom said it would be a good idea if I pretended not to remember anything, but I do remember, and I can't tell you what happened, but it was really bad, luckily my dad didn't go to jail." I said, all in one breath, then I started crying. Chad slowly got up and walked over to me, and held me in his arms.

"What did he do…?" He asked me, I looked up at him.

"Sonny!" I heard someone yell.

"I have to go now." I said, then left.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying how the story is going, I try to update it as much as possible, so sorry if I don't though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, duh!**

* * *

**Sonny Munroe**

I closed the door softly, and tried to sneak past Kent, but didn't succeed. He was waiting for me, beer in hand.

"There you are, Where were you?" He said, pushing me into a wall.

"Work." I said, simply. He slapped me across the face, and I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Kent say. I opened my eyes, and saw my mom with bags of groceries. I used the opportunity to escape.

"Here mom, let me take those." I said, grabbing the grocery bags, and escaping to the kitchen. I heard my mom, and Kent arguing in the living room. I started putting things away, when I saw a blade sitting near the knife block. I grabbed it, and ran into my bedroom, which was right next to the kitchen. I locked the door. I opened my window, so it didn't get hot, and looked at the blade. I pulled my sleeve up, and closed my eyes, I pressed the blade in my arm, and heard a gasp. I quickly opened my eyes, and looked at the window. Chad was there, his eyes wide, and mouth open. He crawled through the window, and I dropped the blade. It fell to the floor. Chad took his shirt off, and pressed it on my arm, to stop the bleeding.

"Chad…" I whispered, looking down at my shoes. He was hot with out a shirt. He picked the blade up from the floor, and sat beside me on my bed, he just stared at it. It had my blood on it, and it was on his hands now.

"Please, Sonny, don't do this." He said, simply. I glanced at him.

"I don't know what I was think-"

"Sonny! Open this door, now!" Kent was banging on the door. Chad jumped out the window, and I threw his shirt at him. I then unlocked my door, and Kent flew threw it.

"You think you can just lock your door!?" He asked, then pushed me, I fell to the ground then he kicked me in the stomach. After that he left, me on the floor, I felt as though I couldn't get up. I closed my eyes tight, and then felt someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes, Chad. I hope he didn't witness that. He picked me up bridal style, and put me on my bed. He bent down and kissed me. I wanted him to stay with me all night, but knew he couldn't. He jumped back out the window, and disappeared into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well that last chapter, was very drama! Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, duh**

_

* * *

_

**Sonny Munroe**

"Have fun, sweetie." My mom said as I left the house. She didn't ask where I was going. She never did. She never asked anything. I walked until I was in front of Chad's house. I stood there for a moment, then walked up to his door, and ringed the doorbell. Chad answered it.

"Sonny, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I am fine Chad, is it okay if I stay with you a couple of days, I just need a break from him." I said, close to tears.

"Of course. My parents are never home anyways." He said, He let me in, and we walked upstairs. "I was about to leave for a party that Portlyn told me about. Did you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." I said. We got in his sportscar, and were off. The party was in full swing by the time we got there. We walked in, and I stood against the wall, Chad stood with me. Portlyn walked up.

"Oh, look it's memory-loss girl, and hottie." She said, giving Chad a kiss on the lips. I kinda stood there and watched. "So, sonny, how are you adjusting to your 'new' life?" She asked, putting air quotes around new.

"Um, good, I guess." I said. She made some more smalltalk then finally left.

"I don't know why she kissed me." Chad said.

"It's okay, she's weird." I said.

"I am gonna go get a coke, do you want one?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks." I said, as he walked off. James, Tawni's ex-boyfriend, and a guy I went out with once, came up to me, he was clearly drunk.

"Sonny," He slurred, pushing my arm a little bit. "How about we go upstairs." He said, grabbing my arm. I struggled out of his grip.

"No, James, I don't thinks so." I said. He hit my arm.

"Come on." He said. He reminded me of Kent. I closed my eyes.

"She said no, James, leave her alone, bro." Chad said. He handed me my coke.

"What if I don't want to?" James said. Chad just rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop being annoying?" Chad said. With that, James left. My phone started vibrating, and I glanced at who was calling. It was Kent. I decided not to answer. "He was so drunk he probably wont even remember that."

"Yeah, thanks," I said, looking down at our shoes. I glanced up and noticed Kent walking in the front door of the party, "Oh no," I said, "I forgot Kent put a GPS-ey thingy in my phone!" I threw my phone on the floor, as me and Chad exited through the back door. The party was still in full swing in the backyard, a few people were floating in the pool. Chad easily crawled over the fence, then helped me over it. We raced to his car, and zoomed off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, they make me so very happy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, duh!**

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

We finally made it back to my house, and went inside, and locked the door all while laughing. I threw my keys on the kitchen counter.

"So where are your parents at?" Sonny asked. I sighed. Time for the truth.

"My Parents don't live here, they live in NYC. They used to live here, but you know, they work in NYC, they both work in Fashion, so you know…" I said.

"Oh, I wish I could live without parents. They scare me so much." She said. I was shocked by that comment.

"They shouldn't scare you, Sonny." I stated.

"I know, I am sorry, I shouldn't of said that, it was stupid." She said.

"Nothing, you ever say could be stupid." I said. "Do you wanna go get in our pajama's and watch some movies?"

"That sounds great," Sonny said, smiling, but it wasn't Sonny's usual fake, 'I'm fine' smile, it was a genuine Sonny smile, "but I didn't bring any clothes."

"Oh, you can borrow some of mine." I said. We went upstairs, and I tossed her a pair of red plaid pajama pants, and a plain black t-shirt that was just a hare too big for her. I put on some grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Sonny looked hot, except for all the bruises, and cuts down her arms, I walked over to her and touched her arm, gently, not to hurt her. I bent over, and kissed her, and she kissed back, passionately. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too." She said, then we went downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reading, if you want there to be a story similar to this, please review and tell me so, and I will get to work on it, immediately!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, duh!**

* * *

**Sonny Munroe**

Chad and, I watched a scary movie, and I clung onto him most of it, since I was so scared. Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. Chad answered it. I heard someone say "Is Sonny Munroe here?" and then I heard someone walking into the living room, I didn't turn, next, a police officer sat next to me. "Sonny, both of your parents died in a car wreck, tonight," I didn't cry, they didn't deserve my tears, I just sat faced forward, "Your father was very intoxicated-"

"He was not my father, He didn't deserve to be my father! I am so glad he is gone!" I yelled, and then ran upstairs.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

The police officer looked at me. "She is going to have to be placed in foster care…" He said, ignoring Sonny's outburst.

"No she can just stay with me!" I said.

"Well, I saw those cut's and bruises on her arms, did you do that?" He asked.

"No! I would never do anything like that to Sonny! Ever!" I yelled.

"Well, since you are Chad Dylan Cooper, I guess, I could overlook that small detail of foster care." He said, then left. I went upstairs, and Sonny was laying on my bed, crying. I kissed her hair.

"It's going to be okay, Sonny, everything is fine now. Everything is fine."


End file.
